The Maelstrom Enigma
by Meetdeath
Summary: A battle took a turn for the worse when Naruto found himself in another dimension entirely. With a new place to settle in, obstacles are bound to show up. What will his arrival in this world means for everyone else? One thing for sure though, he's called unpredictable for a reason. Smarter Naruto.


**AN: **First time ever writing a story, Fanfiction or not, so pardon me if it is that bad (My English grades have always been a failure).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei.

* * *

Amidst the people wandering to and fro in the bustling streets of Shinto Teito, or otherwise known as Tokyo, one man stood out from the rest. At 5'10", he wasn't in the least short, but was not very tall either. What made him that noticeable compared to the others was the striking set of clothes he was wearing. _Orange. _Yes, Orange color.

With bright clothes as such, it was almost blatant that no matter how he walked, sat or hid, people would one way or another notice him. In fact, if these civilians didn't actually manage to spot him, their sanity might be questionable. Still, it was not like he minded such attention. He wasn't going to just give up on his beloved color due to others' distaste. He _liked_ it. _Loved_ it even. That was all that was significant.

"Excuse me, young man."

The figure proceeded to move out of the way to let the rushing woman pass by him. Swiftly and smoothly, he automatically got out of more and more peoples' way as he wandered on. It was not surprising to see this place in such a situation. Anyone living there would know that that day itself was reminiscent – chaotic and it was packed like sardines – to any other day, weekdays or not. All this would only be adaptable with time.

And just in case you haven't realized it yet, that is our blond protagonist, Uzumaki Naruto, Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, Number One Unpredictable Ninja, yada yada yada, well you get it.

Even though his life now revolves around another dimension, nothing much has changed. It is indeed true that Naruto hasn't been living in the Elemental Nations for quite some while already, but his idiosyncrasies and quirks still remained unchanged.

For one, Naruto was dressed in a clingy light _orange _T-shirt with black stripes that adorned the sleeves. This shirt was one of his more commonly worn clothing, as it was comfortable and outlined his frame nicely. Just like his upper clothing, he also wore a dark _orange_ Bermudas, which in his eyes, complemented the shirt he was wearing. Talk about trying to at least make a change…

Anyway, it was Tuesday and Naruto was currently enjoying his walk down the crowded streets of Shinto Teito. It was barely noon; the sun was in its full brilliance, coupled with the ever-cooling winds, making his afternoon perfect. Days like these passed very quickly...well that was if one had actually something to do at all.

Thinking back, it had already been a few months since his arrival into this world, or rather, place. Before that, Naruto remembered it all with clarity. He was there, with Kakashi, Gai and Bee, fighting Obito at a standstill and when they clashed once more; Obito had become intangible before he grabbed his arm from behind and used Kamui, sending him into the said dimension where he was now. It was in fact a pretty incredulous story; everything seemed so simple, and he was defeated so easily, in just a span of seconds. Any normal person would expect a fight of the century, but it was more like the shit of the millennia.

At first, he had been confused about what exactly had happened. One moment he was fighting Obito, the next he was lying face down in an alley of nowhere.

-Flashback-

"Nani?" Naruto stood up, looking around in bewilderment. Where was he? Why was this place so foreign? He had no time to waste. He had got to find Obito…he still had a battle to fight. He…He was in deep trouble, wasn't he?

'_Woah woah wait Naruto, cool down and think._' He greedily gulped in several deep breaths before trying to recall the events that led up to where he was now. '_Obito and I were fighting…he used Kamui and then I was enveloped by darkness and…shit_.' Naruto widened his eyes in realization. Obito had sent him into another dimension with his Kamui and one thing was for sure; he didn't know how to get back to the Elemental Nations. In fact, since when did Obito's Kamui sent people into another dimension literally? Wasn't it just a pocket dimension? This was probably something only Obito knew.

That was just the least of his problems though.

Everyone back there was still waiting for him to assist them, anticipating their triumph over Obito, as well as Madara, to get back the peace they once had. He, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the supposed 'savior' of the Elemental Nations people looked up to had let everyone down.

It was funny. When Naruto was young, he always wanted to be Hokage so people would finally acknowledge him. Now, people had finally acknowledged him, they even looked up to him. But, what was the point if he was going to let everyone down in the end? After all those sacrifices people had made for his personal survival, he still hadn't really accomplished anything to recognize that.

He was indubitably, guilty.

'_And I thought I was strong alongside Kurama…wait I haven't heard anything from partner yet! Kurama! Are you there?'_ What ensued was but a moment of silence. Naruto proceeded on to try to feel his partner's presence. Once it had become clear that it was to no avail, he began to panic.

Where was Kurama? Why couldn't he sense his partner?

Taking up a notch, Naruto meditated and went into his mindscape, only to find it devoid of anyone, even the cage itself was non-existent, almost as if it wasn't even there in the first place.

'_Don't tell me he didn't…but why...how?_' Tears started welling up in Naruto's eyes. He could not and did not want to believe it. Not only had he lost contact with his loved ones, somehow even his partner who had literally lived his whole life with him until now was also gone. To have persisted through so much, attained people's trust and friendship, but to lose it all in one go?

That was something he could not come to terms with.

How? Why had things turned so bad? Naruto leaned his head back against the wall of the building right beside the alley, looking up into the clear blue sky. He had no purpose anymore. Why was he still alive? Why did others have to die for him? He should already be dead like many of the others. Right now, all he wanted to do was to just break down and give up and just forget about everything else…but then, that wasn't his nindo.

Throughout his ninja years thus far, he had promised himself times and times again never to give in to failure. Surely he wasn't going to give up just because he wasn't with anyone he knew anymore.

No, he wasn't going to give up.

If there's two things he took faith in, it was the fact that he never broke his promises and would never give up. It didn't matter where he was. Even if he had lost all else, there was this one thing that he would never lose, and that was his ninja way.

He will.

Never ever.

Break his promises.

Naruto forced a smile. His parents wouldn't want him to be sad either. They _loved_ him. What had already happened was reality, and there wasn't much he could do either. Some things are just out of his control. If he had a choice to choose to be happy or sad, and still live, obviously he would choose the former.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Minna-san! I will never give up! I will not let you people down! I will find a way back!" Naruto wiped away the tears that had stained his face.

He had decided. Naruto had decided. He would live on as happily as he could in this dimension, doing whatever he had to do, until he found a way back home.

But first of all, what he essentially needed to do was to gather some information about the dimension that he was in right now. That was only basic - to gather information before composing one's next move.

Straightening his torn and tattered clothes after propping himself up using the wall, Naruto then started treading warily out from the alleyway. The place surprisingly seemed quite alright to him; the soothing wind brushed his face lightly and it brought on a calming ambiance. No, this was not the time to let his guard down. He needed to be cautious lest any unexpected incident should occur. After all, there might be dangerous entities here as well. From what he had incorporated as a ninja, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

For now, he should first, head towards Mid Bio Informatics or otherwise known MBI, which was one of the tallest towers in Shinto Teito. It wasn't strenuous to make out the building from the alley he was currently within, as the building referred to as MBI stood high and grand in the horizon compared to the less than unique buildings that surrounded it.

MBI…MBI…MBI…Wait a second…how did he know the building's name? And why did he need to go there of all places? Now that he thought of it…the buildings and the landscapes all seemed so…What was happening? This was impossible. By right, he should know nothing at all about the place he was in currently. This was…

Nah, he was just paranoid. It must be the wariness catching up to his mind. Clearing his head of all the senseless thoughts, Naruto turned at the last corner and immediately witnessed the sight of an endless stream of people present in the streets of Shinto Teito. It was breath-taking. Everyone was so peaceful and seemed to radiate happiness. Naruto grinned. It was definitely something he hadn't witnessed in a long time.

As he joined the crowd and walked through the famous street, everyone was looking at him funny. Some girls were even blushing for no reason. From his chakra-enhanced hearing, he realized that many people were remarking about him. It was something about him doing cosplay. Strangely enough, he wasn't in embarrassment or even in denial from what he had heard. At this point, he didn't even want to ask himself how he knew what was cosplay anymore.

What was great though, however, was that the people here spoke the same language as he did. That was really comforting as he could at the very least relate and communicate with these people. It was a plus in his books.

As Naruto walked on, he basked in the happiness that lingered in the air around him. Before long, he had reached the familiar entrance of MBI.

He was safe at last.

"I did it…I have finally made it." Naruto smiled wearily. That was the last thought he had before he collapsed onto the ground, allowing darkness to consume him.

XXX-TME-XXX

"Naruto-kun! Wake up…Naruto-kun!" That was all Naruto could make out as he gradually opened his eyes and invited the rays of light into his vision. All that he could remember was the sight of the entrance of MBI before blacking out, plausibly from the exhaustion that had caught up to his being.

First of all, where was he? As he had finally adjusted to the light, Naruto saw himself lying on a white bed. As he glanced around the room, he saw that the floor was white-tiled, the ceiling was painted white, and he was also dressed in a white gown. That meant that…he was in the place he hated the most, the hospital.

'_Nooooooo!'_ Naruto practically screamed in his mind as his eyes darted around the room with much unrest, before realizing that he was not alone. Standing only a short distance away from him was a man dressed in white suit, with gravity-defying white hair, and yes, everything about him was white, with the exception of his tie. The man himself literally blended in with the room, which was quite ridiculous, since he wasn't even a patient.

Gaining a more serious composure, Naruto scrutinized the person before him. This person was so familiar to him; it was almost as if…

"Congratulations Naruto-kun! Welcome back to the land of the living!" The eccentric white-haired man waved his hands in the air to accentuate his point.

"Erm…who are you?" The man gaped at him as if he had gone nuts.

"Don't you remember me? That's quite depressing. Well, well, I am Minaka Hiroto! Chairman and founder of MBI! I know everything about your life, your darkest secrets, your fetishes. Now does that ring a bell?"

Wait this guy knew everything about him? How was that possible? If he knew about his darkest secrets...then he should know about his supernatural powers. No, how could it be?

He had to keep calm. This man was dangerous indeed, and Naruto didn't know anything about him, yet he knew everything about him. Naruto was playing with fire, and if he treaded too deeply, he might get burned. For now, he would act normal.

"No, not really." At this point, the now identified Minaka seemed to be on the verge of tears, or was it tears of bloodlust aimed at his being?

"How can you ever forget about me, your loving and handsome father."

'_Wait...what the fuck?_' Naruto was at a loss for words, unable to comprehend the message and intent behind what the white-haired man had just said.

It was almost as if it was…true.

Suddenly, memories that weren't his started flashing through his mind. It flooded his mind as it mixed and fused with the memories that were already in there. He laid there for a few minutes, allowing himself to absorb everything in.

"Yoohoo, down to earth, Naruto-kun, are you there?" Minaka clapped his hands over Naruto's glazed eyes.

Regaining his bearings, Naruto blinked for a few moments, before replying instinctively, as though it wasn't his first time, "Yes, I'm just really exhausted."

"I hope so." Minaka adjusted his glasses. "Now, Naruto darling, tell your daddy why would you collapse in front of the company?"

"Er…heheh…the usual, I got into a fight right after the cosplay festival." Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Naruto, this is the 114th time that you have been here. Can't you at least spare a thought for your loving tou-san?" At this, Minaka rubbed his cheek against Naruto's.

"Yes?" Naruto awkwardly pushed the white-haired man away.

Suddenly, his father's phone rang. Taking out his mobile phone, the man flipped it open before quickly closing it.

"Time certainly flies fast. Why does it hate me so much? Kukukuku, take care, Naruto, I have got some _plans_ to take care of." His father rubbed both his gloved hands together excitedly before turning on his heels, allowing his white cloak to swing behind him. He then swiftly walked out from the ward.

Believe it or not, that laugh had actually sent shivers down his spine. Was his father an Orochimaru incarnate? And, if Naruto wasn't wrong, his father had purposely stretched the word, 'plans'. Naruto didn't know why he did it. Perhaps it was something worthy to note? Not to mention…it actually sounded like a hiss…

Damn, he really needed to rethink his options.

-Flashback ends-

After that incident, Naruto took the time he had for recovery to sort out his overwhelming thoughts. From what he had learnt, he was the son of Minaka Hiroto, owner of a powerful conglomerate known as Mid Bio Informatics, or commonly referred as MBI. His father's company was such a powerhouse, that it had enough power and influence to buy out the entire city. That was enough reference to tell him how wealthy his family was.

Also, apparently, he was quite famous with the ladies. He also loved to cosplay, and was prone to fights that always ended up in the hospital. His father, Minaka, had brought him up as widower ever since his kaa-san, Uzumaki Kushina, whom he took after his name from, had died when he was very young. How she died, his father had never disclosed, and Naruto didn't want to pursue the matter either.

Still, returning to the matter at hand, how was all this possible? Wasn't he supposed to be a complete different entity? Why did he have memories of this place at all?

From his new-found memories, Naruto finally concluded that this was an alternate yet similar dimension to where he came from, and he had plausibly fused with the counterpart that was 'him' in this dimension before his arrival. The fusion left him as the dominant mind. The Naruto here and the Naruto in the Elemental Nations, he derived, had similar personalities, and it seemed like his arrival had fit in very nicely with the timeline. It was like it was all meant to happen. Of course, since it was an alternate dimension, it must be the reason why.

But then again, it was undeniable that it was rather intriguing, as everything was set in place nicely for him, like a red carpet being laid out for his magnificent entrance. You don't see this everyday, do you?

Firstly, he was clad in his partial-orange tracksuit with black covering his neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. That would have put anyone on high alert. But, that was far from the case. Instead, his counterpart loved to cosplay; hence his clothing did not raise suspicion.

Secondly, he was injured when he had first arrived, and yet again, his counterpart here loved fighting so it was only normal to witness any injury on him.

He could list on and on, like his kaa-san, and….

Anyway, it was surreal, like the time travel theories that his counterpart had read and watched before from the internet and books.

All these though were just the surface of what he had figured out.

Like for instance, after fusing with his counterpart, Naruto realized that he still had decent kage-level chakra, which he was immensely glad for. Despite Kurama's absence, it seemed like it did not leave as much an impact on his reserves. What was most shocking to him though was that he actually had a father, which back in the Elemental Nations, he was but an orphan. For this, he was extremely grateful to Kami for.

XXX-TME-XXX

'_Goddamn, everyday is such a boring day.' _Naruto whistled as he leisurely strolled down the – crowded as ever – streets of Shinto Teito. Up ahead, he saw a long queue which incited his curiosity. Could it be that…Ramen had finally gotten the attention it deserved?

Walking closer to the crowd, his eyes then widened in recognition_. 'Oh shit, I forgot today was Date A Live's new game release.'_ Naruto only reaction was to facepalm hard at his own stupidity and ignorance. Of all things, he had to forget about this. What he was feeling now was traumatic to say in the least. It was tragic, even. How could he have committed such an unsightly sin?

Naruto sighed. Anyhow, since he had pretty much all the time in the world; he might as well kill time by queuing up for the game.

XXX-TME-XXX

Finally, he had gotten his game. After the 2 hours of battle and torture, he had made it out alive, with his efforts paid off. As usual, some girls had let him go first when he was still queuing up, which he had no reason not to comply, but anyway, at least he still got the game.

"Yatta! Now I'm going to go back to my hotel to conquer the game, ttebayo!" At this, Naruto grinned at the prospect of eradicating his boredom once and for all.

So caught up in his self-talk, he didn't notice that someone was in front of him, which concluded badly with him knocking the person down onto the floor.

"Ouch, look where you are walking!" Naruto glanced downwards and managed to contain his blush when he saw a girl of around the same age as him sprawled out in front of him, with her panties shown at such an angle that only he could see it.

Immediately regaining his composure, Naruto offered his right hand. "Are you okay, Miss? I'm so sorry."

"You better-" The unknown girl stopped her speech to look up at him, before blushing.

'_I hope she's not another fangirl.'_ Naruto was not amused.

"Hello, my name is Sahashi Yukari!" The now identified girl stood up as if nothing happened.

Naruto sweatdropped at the sudden change of attitude. _'This girl must be Takami-san's daughter.'_ He noted at the facial resemblance and her surname.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, Yukari-san." Naruto smiled.

XXX-TME-XXX

With Yukari

'_A Bishounen! I'm so lucky to see one just few hours after my arrival here!'_ Yukari blushed. The man in front of her had beautiful sun-kissed blond hair, exotic blue eyes and was that whiskers?

Shaking her head to clear her perverted thoughts, Yukari stood up and smiled brightly at the stranger, before introducing herself. She then heard from his self-introduction that his name was Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Yukari-san. I didn't see where I was going, heheh…" The blond-haired male in front of her laughed sheepishly.

'_Kyaa…even his voice is so cool.'_ However on the exterior, she was a much different person, more calm. It all came with years of experience.

"It's fine Naruto-san, see, I got to go now, I hope we will meet again.' Yukari nodded her head, as if to agree with herself.

"I guess so."

With that, she brisk-walked away. Once she was far enough, she held her hand to her cheeks, and blushed immensely.

In her musings, it wasn't long before she was already at her destination.

Knocking at the door, Yukari heard someone scramble towards her direction. "One moment!" There was crashing and shouting until the door finally did open.

'_As clumsy as ever.' _Yukari smiled fondly.

"Yukari? Why are you here?" The familiar visage of her brother appeared within her sight.

"Onii-chan, how can you treat your little sister like this?" Yukari shook her head in exasperation.

"…"

"…who is that girl behind you Onii-chan?" Yukari pointed at the well-endowed female behind her brother.

"I am Minato's Seki-" Minato clasped his hand over the female's mouth. "She is Musubi, I met her when she was bullied by a couple of people." In all honesty, Minato didn't want to lie, so he gave his sister the half-truth.

"Anyway, answering your question, I'm here because a college has accepted me." At this Minato sank to the floor at the thought of his sister overtaking him in education-wise.

"Onii-chan, it also seems like you are still as perverted as always, taking advantage of a woman in your house." At this point, all Minato wanted to do was to blend in with the walls.

Suddenly, there was a phone call, saving his life. "Excuse me." Her brother went on to answer the phone.

"Hmm…Onii-chan, you don't mind if I take Musubi-chan out for shopping right?" Yukari grabbed Musubi's hands and started pulling her towards the door.

"Eh…but what about me?" Minato put down the phone for a bit.

"Of course it's only two of us, Ero-nii!"

By the time Minato wanted to reply, Yukari and Musubi were already on the ground floor outside his 2nd-floor apartment, leaving the door still open. He sighed.

"Take care of yourselves! Remember to stay safe!" That was the last thing Yukari heard before the house was out of her sight.

Even after all these years, her brother still viewed her as a child. She was only a year younger…

XXX-TME-XXX

Back with Naruto

'_Man that was weird as hell.'_ Naruto, with his usual cheerful self, continued walking back to the MBI hotel which his father had permitted him an entire floor to. He was sure one lucky bastard.

Today had been quite the interesting day, if he had to comment. Perhaps after yesterday's failure in the entrance test to the University of Tokyo, Kami had finally decided to indulge him a bit? Firstly, he had gone out to the streets, then bought a game, and of all things, knocked into a young lady. It was definitely more interesting compared to the other days in the last few months.

Ever since coming to this dimension, he hadn't really had the chance to utilize his powers, so it was real bored. The times where he would use it was only for convenience and just convenience. For example, if he wanted some food, he would just send his henged clone to buy and then 'deliver' them to him. Even then, he had to make sure to send out the clone when he was outside at a considerable distance from the hotel. And don't even think about attempting to do that in the hotel. With the unfathomable power of security cameras, anything was possible.

That being said, Naruto felt that something exciting was going to happen soon in this city. Sure, he wanted to find a way back to the Elemental Nations. But since he had no clue in whatsoever way he could accomplish that, he might as well adapt to this place when he was still here.

For now though, all he wanted was to quickly get back into the goddamn hotel that was still nowhere in sight.

As he quickened his pace, Naruto sensed someone observing and seemingly to be following him. This was already not the first time it had happened. However, today, it seemed like this anonymous seemed rather aggressive in the way he or she was tailing him, since he or she did not keep his or her distance. Ah…this particular day just keeps getting better and better.

'_The building on my right.'_ Naruto smirked inwardly. Was someone finally going to give him the challenge he longed for?

Slowing back down into a stroll, Naruto put his hands into his pockets and whistled on his way back, as if he did not give a care to anything that was going on around him.

Before long, the streets were getting more and more deserted since it was a working day and the MBI hotel was not just exclusive to anyone. When, it seemed like he was the only one left, Naruto braced himself. He was sure the unknown entity was going to strike soon.

Just like he had foreseen, the exact moment after he had that suspicion, he immediately felt a presence heading towards him from on top...wait... on top? Rolling forward, he dodged the attacker's kick, the strike just barely missing his legs. The attack was faster than he had envisioned, though it was nothing he couldn't handle. After missing, he saw that his attacker now stood a distance away, glaring at him. Naruto could not see his attacker's entire visage since anything below the eyes were covered with a black mask.

It was nostalgic. The attacker reminded him of Kakashi. Did he perhaps have a double layer mask just like Kakashi? Did he read Erotic novels? He chuckled just at the thought of it, before remembering the situation he was in.

Taking in more of his opponent's appearance, Naruto saw that his enemy had grey hair, was clad in a black attire, and was…well endowed. A female it was then. Did he actually just compare a female with Kakashi? Oh god. Why was he still so hot-headed, even in the theoretical aspect?

"Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto pointed at the unknown figure with his eyebrow twitching. From what he had seen, Naruto knew that his attacker was no ordinary human, or perhaps he should say, not even close to a human. To jump from such a height at such great speed would kill anyone instantly, but for this unknown entity to be standing just fine after so ridiculous a jump was really something to behold.

Suddenly, his opponent vanished and was in front of him in a blink of an eye. Any ordinary human would only see a blur, but luckily he was not. He was – from what he would claim himself to be – an experienced ninja. In record time, Naruto held out both his hands in a cross to take on the punch of the grey-haired figure.

Naruto was pushed back a little from the force of the punch. He really wanted to show up his attacker but he knew doing so at a rather close proximity from his father's hotel would raise unneeded suspicion, so he could only stick to Taijutsu. Even then, he could not fight to his maximum potential.

Judging from his attacker's widened eyes; it looked like she was surprised that Naruto could handle the punch. "My turn! You are going down ttebayo!" Since his opponent was well within his range, he didn't need to run really fast, which was good.

Naruto rushed forward at Genin speed and punched towards the female's right shoulder, who in reflex, held up both her hands to block. However, Naruto wasn't called unpredictable for no reason. He grasped the grey-haired woman's hands with his right, and then punched his opponent's stomach using his left hand, making the unknown figure flew back a few yards. The woman had tried to untangle her hands to block but his right hand held firmly, preventing them from moving.

"Hah, don't underestimate me! That's what I have compiled from my usual fights." Naruto did the cool guy pose.

"As you wish." That was first time Naruto heard the woman spoke. All of a sudden, Naruto's sixth sense flared and he jumped to the right, just in time to escape a 3-foot-sized fireball that flew past him. Luckily, it only left the pavement slightly charred, with most of it impacting the road, so it would not be that noticeable. Any average civilian or soldier would brush it off easily.

"Holy…" Naruto cursed. Even after the warning he had given himself that this person wasn't normal, he still chose to undermine his opponent's strength. That was an amateur mistake. He was not going to make it again. But then again, this was still more than what he had asked for. Who would have thought that there were beings in this dimension that could manipulate the elements too? Sadly, though, it wasn't chakra.

"Why are you attacking me?" Naruto obviously did not expect any answer, but only did it to stall some time to analyze his attacker. What was this woman's problem anyway? She seemed so pissed off…and he didn't know how he had missed it in the first place, but she also appeared to be in… pain.

Somehow, she actually answered.

"That's because you are in cahoots with Minaka! I will not become a pawn to either of you two." Of course, the 'attack on son to attack the father indirectly' plot from the television shows…he should have known. However, he felt that there was much more than meets the eye, and he always trusted his instincts.

"And what the hell was that! Th-that fireball…" Boy was he good at acting when he wanted to, though he was genuinely surprised at the elements this female could wield. Just with that fireball though, Naruto knew that the female was actually holding back. Underestimation? Or was it something else? Anyhow, he was in one way or another, lucky that the woman didn't choose to fight seriously. Well, he was always lucky.

Getting back to the situation at hand...wait a second…was the female running away? Why the hurry?

"Until next time…" The unknown figure suddenly jumped to the rooftop of one of the nearer buildings.

"Wait…" He really wanted to know what in the world was happening. However, the figure hastily got out from his sights.

"Naruto-sama! Are you all right?" Naruto felt two people running towards him from afar whom he recognized was soldiers from MBI. The female from just now had probably seen these two soldiers…which was why she had escaped. It seemed like her eyesight was also better than the average human, since he believed these soldiers didn't see her, yet she saw them.

"Yep, sure is. Had a bad fall. Nothing much." Naruto took the offered hand of one of the soldiers and helped himself up."Thanks! You guys should head back to patrolling the area. I can handle myself."

Not one to disobey their superior's orders, both of them quickly got back to work.

Looking towards the direction where the female had escaped to, Naruto grinned. "Heh, it looks like I have judged this world too fast."

He could ponder about that later, but first, he had to go back to the hotel to complete his game.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1.


End file.
